


You saved me

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: (1999)Debbie has just turned 18.She should be happy, but life doesn't make any sense to her, and all she wants is to die.Will meeting her favorite Backstreet boy help her?





	1. Chapter 1

"Get out of here! I don't even deserve a daughter like you! You're a failure!"  
My mom yelled, as I started crying.  
A failure. My mom had just called me a failure...it couldn't have gotten any worse. 

It was the day after my 18th birthday.  
I should have been happy, just a young girl going out with friends, partying and  enjoying her life. Instead, I was locked in my room, crying. Even my mum hated me.  
My classmates hated me, my teachers hated me, the only friend I had probably hated me as well, the whole world hated me. But, most of all, I hated myself. I hated being so ugly, stupid and immature, as everyone was calling me, and I hated life in general.  
The only reason I hadn't quit life yet is because of five guys, the Backstreet Boys. Without even knowing that I existed, they were the only ones capable of making me smile in spite of all the pain. They made life just a tiny bit more bearable, and their music kept me alive even through though times. They were my everything.

Wiping off my tears, I started looking at their faces on the poster I had on my bed. I stared at each one of them; first Kevin, then Nick, Howie, AJ, and, last but not least, him. Brian Thomas Littrell. My angel. Don't get me wrong, I loved all of them, but Brian was always somehow a bit more special to me...maybe it was his deep blue eyes, maybe his dorkiness, maybe his heart of gold, I'm not sure, but there was something about him that made my heart skip everytime I thought about him.  
I took BSB's latest album, Millenium, out of my closet, and I put it in the cd player. The songs were playing, one by one, making me feel relaxed and happy. But when the cd was over, it happened. All of the negative thoughts filled my mind again.  
I thought about everyone at school, making fun of me because I was ugly and fat. Because I was an introvert and I didn't have many friends. Even because I liked the Backstreet Boys.  
I thought of everything they had done to me during the years. They had called me all sorts of things, from "stupid" to "fat whale" to "ugly bitch".  
They had punched me, spit on me, bullied me, but I didn't say anything... I didn't say anything cause I had drawn the conclusion that maybe they were right. Maybe I was really "stupid", "ugly" and everything. Why was I even alive? No one wanted me, I felt like trash. Therefore, I did the only thing that seemed right in that moment. I rolled up my sleeves and took the knife I always kept hidden in my closet. I looked at my Backstreet Boys poster again. "Sorry guys, but I have to do this" I whispered, as I ran the blade on my left arm. First one small cut, then other two, until I felt blood coming out. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good. Then, I took the knife with my left hand and I started cutting my right arm. But suddenly, I don't exactly know what happened, but the blade went to deep, making me yell. I tried to stop the blood from coming out, but nothing could be done. "Shit!" I thought.  
Then, it was all dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, hearing some undistinct voices coming from outsides. At first I was seeing all blurry, then it all became more clear. I was in a big hospital room with white walls. I was trying to figure out what happened and why I was there, when suddenly I felt some footsteps coming towards the door.   
"Oh no, is this mum?" I thought.  
But the person that walked in wasn't my mum. It was a nurse, a tall, young lady which seemed really sweet.   
"What happened?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what happened or, at least, part of it.  
"You lost quite a lot of blood earlier this evening and you passed out. Thank God your mum brought you here soon enough, or you wouldn't have made it!" She said.  
"I wish I wouldn't have made it to be honest!" I thought, while the nurse continued talking:"Now you better het some sleep...do you need something? A cup of tea maybe?"  
"No, thanks, I think I'll go straight to sleep!" I replied, then she got out of the room and left me there, alone and sad. I couldn't even be bothered asking myself where my mum was...at that point I didn't care. The pain inside of me was so emotionally and physically draining that I just decided to let go of my thoughts and fall asleep.

                            ~~~~

"Hi Debbie, did you sleep well?" The nurse asked the following day, as I woke up.   
"Kinda..." I muttered.  
"Good, cause there is someone who wants to visit you!"  
I actually just wanted to be alone...and when I saw my mum walking in the situation got even worse.  
"Debbie... - she whispered softly, as a tear rolled down her cheek - I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, darling, I didn't mean for any of yhis to happen! I went too far; I don't actually think that you're a failure! You're my daughter and I love you...but please, don't ever do that again! Talk to me everytime you have problems, I'm here for you!"  
At this point I was crying too, desperate for letting her down like that. "Sorry mum, I..." I couldn't even talk, as much as I wanted to. The feelings I had inside were just too overwhelming, so I just asked if we could go home.

                             ~~~~

We got home right before lunchtime.  
My mum asked me to sit on the sofa next to her. "We gotta talk... -she started- cause yesterday you scared the living hell out of me and I don't want it to happen anymore... I don't want you to suffer. As I said, I know I've made a huge mistake and I'm so sorry, but I'm sure that wasn't the only reason why you were cutting yourself. Is anyone bothering you at school? Are they bullying you?"  
"No, mum, they are all so nice!" Sure. What a liar.  
"Then...Is it something else? Are you unhappy with your life?"  
"No...it's just...school...it's really stressing and I don't know what to do." Another lie.  
I don't know if she actually believed me or if she was just pretending, but she took an envelope out of her bag and gave it to me.  
"Debbie, seeing you like that yesterday made me feel extremely sad and guilty, so I thought I'd buy you a little something to cheer you up...you deserve it."  
I was curious, so I opened the envelope and found a yellow card. When I saw what it was I almost jumper out of the sofa. It was a VIP ticket for the Backstreet Boys concert in my city! I couldn't freaking believe it! I was feeling happier than ever...  
I knew that they were gonna have a concert here, but I was convinced that my mum wouldn't have let me go, so I didn't even bother asking.  
But when I saw that she bought the ticket herself...I hugged her tight, just like when I was little, and I was on the verge of tears, this time of happiness!   
I would have met my idols in a couple of months! It was like all my negative thoughts went away for a bit and life made a little more sense now.  
"I'm so glad you like your present! And remember, if anything happens, I'm here to help you!"  
My mum said, as we hugged again.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost two months since I went to the hospital, and since than a lot had changed. Well, people were still picking on me at school, and  I was still sad and pessimistic, but when I thought about the fact that I was gonna see Brian and the rest of the boys very soon, life suddenly got better. I even stopped cutting myself as much as I did before. So yeah, I was doing pretty well considering my previous situation. Life still wasn't great, but at least I had a reason to live now.

But suddenly, right when things had started getting better, the day before the concert, it happened.  
I was at school, talking to my friend about the fact that I was going to meet the Backstreet Boys, and right after we said goodbye and headed to our own class, a group of girls came towards me. It was those always bullying me. "Oh no!" I thought, feeling that something bad was going to happen, but what they did to me wasn't just bad. It was purely evil.  
At first they started picking on me as they usually do, calling me names, spitting on me and everything.   
But then, the worst happened. One of the girls said, in a sarcastic tone:"I heard tomorrow you're going to see that amazing boyband... the Crapstreet Boys!" The others laughed, and before I could even defend myself, that girl pushed me against the wall, punched me in the face a couple of times and while I was distracted she pulled down my jeans and my underwear, then she hit me in the stomach, causing me to fall onto the ground, in pain. Then, they ran away leaving me there, alone, half naked and incapable of doing anything. A couple of students passed by; boys giggling and girls making a disgusted face and calling me a bitch.  
I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I got enough strength I got up, put my panties and trousers back on and I ran away. I just wanted to escape from that place where I had been deprived of my dignity thousands of times. I was done.

I rushed into a park not so far from the school, hid myself behind a bush, kneed down and cried.  
Then, I took the scissors out of my school bag and started doing what I hadn't done in weeks. I started cutting myself, but after a couple of cuts, I don't know how, I found the strength to stop. I started crying again, watching a small drop of blood runnong down my arm.  
Then, suddenly, I heard some footsteps behind me. "Oh God, was someone following me?" I thought, gasping.  
"Hey...are you ok?" A voice asked.  
I raised my eyes, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Or better, who I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

How could I not recognize that amazing voice?  
It was none other than Brian Littrell, and I couldn't believe he was actually there, standing in front of me. At first I thought I was dreaming, then, when I realized what was happening I started shaking and I was crying even more. "I...I'm a huge fan of you...I love you!" I mumbled, stuttering.  
Firstly he smiled, but then he looked like something was bothering him. "Did...did I say something wrong?" I whispered.   
"What? No, it's not that..." he replied, holding up my arms. Oh no. He noticed the cuts. "Please...don't ever do this again! You don't deserve it! " He said, hugging me.   
"Are you coming to the show tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Yeah, my mum bought me vip tickets!"  
"Perfect! See you tomorrow then! What's your name by the way?"  
"Debbie!"  
"Ok then, bye Debbie! Oh actually...wait a second..."  
He took a pen and a piece of paper out of my school bag and quickly wrote something on it.  
"Call me tomorrow night after the show, ok?" He asked.  
Wait...was he actually giving me his phone number? That was incredible!   
"Now I really gotta go...bye, see you soon!" He said hugging me one more time and walking away.  
I stood there with my mouth wide open, still amazed at what had just happened.  
I walked away too, still hurt over what had happened at school, but at the same time happy that I had finally met my idol...I was just bummed he saw me in those conditions, which he shouldn't have...but he had been so nice to me that I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't wait till the next day!


	5. Chapter 5

The concert

The concert was a blast and I had the most fun I'd had in years. The boys sang all of their hits plus a few songs from their new album, and they all sounded and looked like angels. It was perfect!  
Then, it was time for the meet and greet. I was so excited that I was visibly shaking, but at the same time I couldn't wait to meet them and hug each one of them. I was wondering if Brian would have recognized me from the day before...hmm...probably not...   
Lost in these thoughts, I didn't even notice that the line was getting shorter and shorter, and it was almost my turn.  
"Omg, what am I gonna say? What if I look like an idiot and they're gonna make fun of me?" But before I knew it, I was pushed right in front of the Backstreet Boys. I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting them in person and not just seeing them on the posters on my wall! They were...real, and they looked even more handsome in person.  
"Hi, it's so great to meet you...the show was amazing!" I managed to say, still trembling a little bit. They all smiled at me, then they all hugged me, one at the time. When Brian's turn came, right when I thought he wouldn't have recognized me, he whispered something into my ear, sending chills down my spine.  
"Call me later, ok?" He said. I nodded, then we had to say goodbye, so I walked away from the loves of my life and went home, almost crying.

                              ~~~~

When I arrived home it was almost 11 pm. I was tired, but my heart was still beating faster then ever and I was in a state of complete joy. I got into my bed, when suddenly I remembered what Brian had asked me. I took out my phone and dialed the number he had written on the piece of paper, one number at the time. I was a bit uncertain about what I was doing...was it really the right thing?  
But I loved Brian and I knew he was gonna make things right, so I pressed "enter", and the call that changed my destiny started.  
After a couple of seconds he answered. "Hello, Brian here, who's this?" He asked. "Hi, I'm Debbie, we met yesterday at the park and earlier at the concert..." I said.  
"Oh, Hi Debbie, I'm so glad you called!" His voice was different on the phone...it was deeper,  but still manteined its softness. "Listen...I figured out that since we're both tired and the boys and I are gonna be in town for a couple more days, we might actually meet tomorrow here in my hotel room! Is that ok for you?"  
Spending more time with him? Of course it was ok! I actually had school the day after, but I didn't care, especially after what had happened.  
"Yes that would be great!" I said.  
"Perfect! -Brian replied- meet me tomorrow at whatever time you want...I'm in Hotel Wilson, room 54.  
Ok..goodnight Debbie, hopefully we'll see each other tomorrow!"  
"Goodnight Brian!" I replied, finishing the call. I was still surprised by the fact that he wanted to spend time with someone like me. I really couldn't understand why he cared so much about me...anyway, I was also happy about it, and I couldn't wait to meet him again the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, had a quick breakfast and  got ready to meet Brian. I was even more nervous than the day before. I walked out of my home and got into the bus towards the fanciest hotel in town, "Hotel Wilson", where I would have met the man of my dreams once again. It felt unreal.   
I got into the hotel, trying to look as natural as I could so that no one would have noticed me. I had never been to a 5-star hotel before...that place was wonderful!  
I took the elevator and arrived in front of Brian's door. I took a deep breath, then I knocked. Someone opened, but unexpectedly it wasn't Brian, it was Nick.   
"Hi...is Brian in here?" I asked, shyly.  
"Yo, Rok, there's someone who wants to see you! Oh wait, you were at the show yest-..." before Nick could finish talking, Brian arrived.  
"Goodmorning Debbie!" He said, welcoming me in. "Nicky, Imma need you to leave now, ok? We'll finish what we were doing later!"   
"Ok, bye...and don't call me Nicky!" He replied.  
"Yes, Nicky! Bye bye Nicky!" Brian said  closing the door, as we heard Nick insulting him from behind the door.  
"Sorry about that... -he said, giggling- we were planning a prank for Howie...we want to put itching powder into his pants!"  
"Oh, that's funny!" I replied, giggling.  
"Talking about serious stuff now... - he started, as we both sat down on his bed - I don't want to get too close and personal yet, as we barely even know each other, but I really want you to know that if you need help I'm right here! Seeing you crying and with all those cuts was really bad, and knowing that you're a fan made it even worse! No one deserves suffering that way! If you wanna talk about something right now I'll listen, if you wanna talk about it another time I'll wait, as long as we keep in contact...if you don't mind!" That was so sweet of him...it just made me fall in love with him even more.  
"Of course, that would be great! -  I said - thank you for always being there for me during tough times! You and the rest of the boys are the only reason I haven't killed myself in the past! You make life actually worth living, and I'm so glad I have an idol like you! Thank you Brian...for being so kind and willing to help me! I don't even know if I deserve it, maybe you shouldn't waste your timd with me!" I said, crying out all of the feelings I had kept inside for so long. After I said that, I noticed that he was almost crying too, but then he hugged me.   
"I'm so happy I could help. And don't say you're not a waste of time, cause you're not. Really, if you need someone to rely on I'm here for you. I wanna help you, I really do, Debbie!" He said.  
There was no need for words, that was it. I knew I could fully trust him, and I was willing to share my story with him, one piece at the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost 1 year had passed since the whole thing with Brian had happened. Since then, a lot had changed for me: I had got my high school diploma, I was living in a small apartment by myself in a town next to where Brian lived and I had started working as a waitress in a restaurant, where I met a couple of very good friends. I had started a brand new life: I was finally feeling happy and positive, and I owed it all to Brian.  
Since then, we had become great friends: we would often call each other on the phone or invite each other at our own houses, and we always had lots of fun.

One day, right before my 19th birthday, we were both sitting in my living room, drinking some tea and talking.  
"Brian...would you like to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" I suddenly asked.  
"Oh...I would love to...but what are you going to do?" He said.  
"Nothing special, I don't really like going to the disco...I was thinking about a dinner with you and a couple of other friends here at my house!" I replied.  
"I feel you, I also don't really like clubs! Well, I'm more than happy, and if you want I could bring the other Backstreet Boys too!" Brian said.  
"Oh my God, that would be perfect!"   
After I said that, he went back home and I went to the grocery store to buy some food for my birthday party.

~~~~  
 _Debbie's birthday ___

__It was 7pm, the dinner was almost ready and the guests were starting to arrive. First my friends from work, who started hugging me and giving me tons of presents, then Brian came with the rest of the band. I gotta be honest: even though Brian and I were close friends now, seeing the Backstreet Boys standing outside my house was pretty crazy and I had to keep myself from fangirling. Also the other girls, as soon as they saw them, started freaking out._ _

___The evening went pretty great: we all ate and chatted while listening to music, and it was really fun, especially thanks to Nick and Brian._  
After dinner we danced for a while, then it was time for the cake and the boys sang "Happy Birthday"to me...they always sound so good when they sing acapella!  
We toasted some champagne and ate the cake, then everyone started leaving.  
"Don't get in trouble you two!" Brian told AJ and Nick before they could get out of my house.  
"You don't need to babysit us, you know?" Nick said, in an annoyed tone of voice.  
"Yeah...there's already Kevin for that!" AJ added, then the two young boys left, leaving me and my Brian alone in my house.  
"So...did you like the dinner?" I asked after a few seconds of embarassing silence.  
"I did, it was delicious! How about you, did you enjoy your birthday?" He asked me back.  
"Yes! Thank you so much for bringing the boys and singing for me...I truly appreciated it!" I said.  
"You're welcome! By the way...I still have to give you your birthday present!" Having said that, he gave me a small box. I opened it. It was a sparkly, beautiful purple bracelet. Purple...my favorite color! 

___"Oh Brian, you didn't have to! This is so beautiful, thank you so much!" I said, hugging him._  
"Glad you liked it!" He replied.  
"You know...you can stay here for the night if you want to!" I told him.  
"Oh, thanks! I love spending time with you!!" He replied.  
We decided to eat some more cake, then we sat on the sofa and started watching a movie, while drinking champagne and eating some leftovers from the dinner.  
By the time the movie finished, we had almost finished the bottle. I wouldn't say we were completely drunk, but not sober at all...we started talking and laughing about the most stupid things, when suddenly something unexpected happened.   
There was a brief moment of silence, followed by Brian, who muttered: "fuck..."  
"What?" I said, a bit shocked, as I had never heard him curse before.  
"I think I'm in love with you, Deb!" He said, with a huge smile on his face.  
Before I could say or do anything, his soft lips met mine in a long, heartfelt, beautiful kiss. And it felt like pure heaven. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Brian kissed me, we were both speechless, and we just kept staring at each other with our mouths wide opened.   
"I...I'm sorry!" He muttered, blushing.  
"Don't worry, it's fine!" I replied.  
"But..." Before he could add anything, I kissed him again, passionately. I probably wouldn't have done that if I was sober, but I did, and it felt so good  
After that, we decided to go to sleep. I told Brian that he could sleep in my bed, and I fell asleep on the sofa.

                         ~~~~  
The next morning

As soon as I got up, I got into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for me and Brian. He arrived a couple of minutes later...he looked absent-minded and serious, which was rare for him. I wondered what was going through his mind...

While we were eating, there was a very awkward silence between us, and the tension could be very easily felt. Suddenly, Brian broke the ice and started talking.   
"Debbie...about last night..." He said, blushing and keeping his head low.  
He stopped talking for a while, took s deep breath and started speaking again.  
"Listen, I'm sorry that I made it happen so fast, I should have done things step by step...but my feelings in that moment were too strong to be kept down, and the champagne wasn't helping! Please forgive me Debbie...I'm not usually like that...I...it's just that I love you so much! You know, when I met you for the first time under the tree you looked so helpless and hurt...but I had immediately understood that beyond those tears and cuts there was a beautiful person! And I wasn't wrong, Debbie! You are one of the most humble, sweet and caring girls I have ever met, and you are so beautiful! I don't even know if I can explain how much I love you!"

After he finished talking, I was on the verge of tears.  
"Brian...you don't have to be sorry at all! I've always loved you, since I saw your face on the cover of the "Backstreet Boys" album! You are one of my biggest inspirations, and if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even be alive right now! You taught me that life is worth living, you transformed me into a better person and I'm so thankful that I got the honour of becoming a friend of yours.  
I love everything about you: your blue eyes, your smile, your voice, your dorkiness but most of all your heart of gold...you are so amazing...I don't even know if deserve you!" I said, trying not to cry and failing miserably.

"Debbie...please, don't say that! You deserve everything in the world, believe me! I love you...I WANNA LOVE YOU! Please..." as he finished talking, his voice was cracking and I could see a mixture of desperation and determination into his eyes.  
I didn't say anything, I just nodded.  
I started staring into his dreamy blue eyes, and he did the same for a while, then he pulled my body as close to his as we could, and we kissed, finally letting free all the love we had for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

After Brian and I confessed our love for each other, nothing was ever the same. Eveytime we were together there was an awkward tension between us, and after a while we had even stopped seeing each other.  
This had hurt me a lot, but most of all I couldn't understand why it happened.  
We loved each other, after all!  
In spite of that, it seemed like it was impossible for us to get together, when suddenly, one day, we bumped into each other. Literally.

I was at the mall, doing some shopping, when suddenly I turned around the corner and almost bumped into Brian himself, dropping all of my shopping bags on the ground.  
"Oh my God...Debbie! Hi!" He said, helping me to pick my bags back up.  
"Hi..." I replied, blushing.  
We stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, then Brian started talking again. 

"Deb...you and I need to talk..." He said, a bit shyly. 

"I know..." I replied, not knowing exactly what to do. 

"Wanna come over at my house so we can take all the time we need?"He asked.

"Oh...yeah, that's a good idea!" I answered.  
After that, we got out of the mall and drove to his house.

                            ~~~~

Brian opened his house door, letting me in first and coming in right after me, then we both sat on the sofa in his living room.  
"Debbie...I'm so sorry that all of this h ppened..." He said.   

"I am sorry too, Brian! These past weeks without you have been terrible...but why did it happen? I can't understand!" I replied.             
                                                                                         "Probably we were both scared of...I don't know what...anyway, all I know is that I missed you and that I love you so freaking much!" He said.

"I love you too!" I replied, trying to hold back the tears.  
      
"Listen...I don't want something like this to happen ever again! That's why I would like to ask you...would you like to be my girlfriend?" Brian asked.

"Yes! I wanna be with you!" I answered, smiling.

After that dialogue was over and our re lationship was official, our lips came close and we kissed, happy that we had made it we could finally be together.


	10. Chapter 10

After Brian and I had that talk, there were no more doubts.  
It was finally official: we were a couple.   
He was the sweetest boyfriend I could have ever asked for...  
He was extremely sweet and polite, he brought me flowers and small gifts even if I kept telling him that I didn't need them and he was always able to put a smile on my face with his dorkiness, even on the darkest days.  
We would spend hours cuddling each other while he was serenading me with his beautiful, soft voice...  
I had always thought of him as a "perfect angel" since he was "just" a celebrity crush, but now that we actually knew each other and were dating, my love for him was even stronger.

One day he brought me to meet his parents in Kentucky... they were also really nice and supportive of me and Brian.  
It all seemed like it couldn't get any better, but I suddenly realized something.  
I hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Brian was a Backstreet Boy.  
He was famous, and that meant having to get used to many things.

First of all, we would sometimes find some paparazzi following us around to ask if we were actually dating or not.

Secondly, when we decided to make our relationship public in order to avoid the first problem, there were fans. Don't get me wrong, most of them were really sweet and supportive, but others were insulting me and hating on me because I was dating Brian...  
I was so used to being bullied in the past that it didn't even bother me that much, but at the same it made me sad...why do some people have to be so rude?!  
Thank God Brian started noticing that, and he cheered me up, saying that if those girls were hating on our relationship they weren't real fans.  
That made me feel immediately better, and after a while I got used to all of that.  
After all, Brian and I were happy together, and that's all I cared about.


	11. Chapter 11

Year 2004 - after a couple of years of dating

It was the day of my 23rd birthday, and Brian decided that he wanted to make something special for me.

He woke me up in the early morning with a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, baby! Are you ready to celebrate?" He whispered, smiling.

"Mmh...yeah!" I mumbled, opening my eyes and smiling back at him.

We both got ready and ate a quick breakfast that he had already prepared for me, then we got out of our house and got into his car. 

"Where are we going, baby?" I asked while he was driving.

"It's a surprise...you'll see!" He replied, smirking.

                            ~~~~

After almost an hour, Brian stopped the car, then we got out and started walking. I realized that we were at the beach...I was trying to figure out what Brian wanted to do there, when suddenly a boat appeared in front of our eyes.   
"Here we go! Today we're going on a small cruise...just you and I, my angel!" Brian said.  
"Omg, Brian! This is amazing!!! Thank you so much baby!" I replied, hugging and kissing him.   
I had always loved the sea, and getting to spend time on the ocean with my one and only was an amazing gift for me. It was also a sunny day, which made things even better.

"Wait a second...do you know how to drive a boat?" I asked Brian.  
"Heck no! If I did we would probably sink! I asked a friend to drive it while we enjoy our day!" He replied, chuckling.

                           ~~~~

The day on the boat was super cool...probably one the best birthdays I had ever had.   
We felt relaxed and had lots of fun, enjoying the ocean and the amazing landscape around us.  
Towards the evening, we ate a cake that Brian's friend had made for me, along with some champagne.  
After that Brian sang "Happy Birthday" to me, then all of a sudden he got serious and started talking.

"Baby...before I get another piece of cake there's something I need to tell you!" He said. He seemed nervous...for a moment I got a little scared, but I let him talk.

"You see...I have never really done it, so I wanna take a moment to tell you how much you really mean to me!   
Debbie...when you first walked into my life you were so helpless and fragile, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for you! In spite of that, I had immediately understood that under those tears there was actually a beautiful girl with a heart of gold! Now you're a young woman, and you couldn't be more gorgeous, both on the inside and on the outside.   
You are simply the best...you complete me, and I don't know what I would do without you! I'm praying that we can be together forever, and that's why I would like to ask you..."  
-at that point he stopped and took something out of his pocket.

"...will you marry me?"

After Brian pronounced those words and gave me the engagement ring, I felt like my whole world had just turned upside down.  
I couldn't believe that he was actually proposing to me! I was speechless, so I just started crying.  
"Yes! A million times yes!" I said, almost yelling, making him smile and kiss me in response.  
It was a magical moment; it was just me, my soon(hopefully)-to-be husband and the beautiful sunset around us.

                             ~~~~

As soon as Brian and I had arrived home that night, we got into our bedroom and jumped immediately into our bed, as we were both tired.  
We were laying there in silence, holding hands, when suddenly I said:"I can't believe we're actually getting married!"

"I know, me neither!" Brian replied.

"I love you so much!" I added, moving closer to him.

"I love you too!" He said, then we kissed before we both into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

March 23rd 2005 - the Wedding

Time passed by, and the day of the wedding finally arrived. The night before I was super nervous, but at the same time I couldn't wait to finally marry the man of my dreams.  
I tried to get as much sleep as I could, then I woke up in the early morning, feeling even more excited than before.

I got out of my bed and ate what my best friends Sarah and Mary had prepared for me, then I started getting ready with their help.  
I wore my amazing white dress, then the girls did my hair and make up.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and got emotional...I had never felt that beautiful before, but most of all I couldn't believe that I was actually getting married that day!  
"You look wonderful, Debbie! Don't cry though, or you're gonna ruin our job!" Sarah said, giggling and hugging me.  
"You're a beautiful bride, Deb...I'm so happy for you!" Mary added, hugging me as well.  
After that, they got ready and wore their bridesmaid dresses...they looked very pretty as well! 

It was almost time to go to the wedding location, and butterflies were all over my stomach.  
I couldn't wait to see Brian and marry him...I was incredibly nervous!

At a certain point, my mum came in. I hadn't seen her in months.

"Mum!" I screamed, almost starting to cry again and walking towards her.

"Oh, Debbie...look at you, you're the prettiest bride I have ever seen...I'm so proud and happy for you!" She said, hugging me tight. 

She was the only person in my family that could be there that day, so she was the one who would have walked me down the aisle.

                          ~~~~

When we got there, before getting out of the car, my mum held my arm and whispered into my ear:"Don't be nervous...you'll be fine!"  
After those words, we smiled at each other, then we got out of the car and we saw all the guests cheering and clapping as soon as they saw us. The first thing I noticed though wasn't all the familiar faces in the crowd, including the rest of the Backstreet Boys.  
What my attention was immediately drawn to was the stunning man at the end of the aisle...my handsome groom, Brian Thomas Littrell.   
My mum and I slowly walked down the aisle, and as soon as I arrived in front of Brian we started staring at each other smiling, then we both started crying. I still couldn't believe what was happening...  
Before I knew it, the ceremony had started. It was very beautiful and touching, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

After that, it was time for the lunch and the party. We all went to our restaurant, where the guests were giving us many gifts and hugging us.  
We ate a lot of delicious food, but most of all we had a lot of fun.  
Brian and the rest of the boys serenated me with  an acapella version of "I'll never break your heart", then all of us started dancing. 

After a while, some of the guests did a  
little speech for us, including my mum, Brian's mum, Sarah, Mary, Howie, Kevin, Nick, AJ and a couple of other friends.   
After that, everyone wanted us to do a speech too!  
I didn't really know what to say, but thankfully Brian got the microphone first. He made a whole speech in which he thanked everyone for being there and supporting us, and at the hand he thanked me, saying how much he loved me...he was very romantic, and I got emotional for the 10000th time that day.  
It was my turn to say something, so I wiped off my tears and started talking.  
"First of all, I would also like to thank all of you for being here...but most of all, I'd like to talk about this amazing man right here, my husband! Wow, it feels so good to say that out loud...  
Brian...my love for you started something like 7 or 8 years ago when I discovered the Backstreet Boys, who were, are and will always be my favorite boyband. I have always admired and loved you since then, and you and the rest of the guys were my safest place to hide even when life wasn't so good for me. If you hadn't found me that day, I don't even know where I would be right now! You saved me, and I will always be thankful for that. You are an amazing person, and I'm looking forward to spend the rest of my life with you! I love you so much, Brian!"   
After I finished my speech, Brian kissed me, and everybody was clapping their hands.

The rest of the wedding was great...we ate our wedding cake and danced some more, and everyone went home tired but happy.  
It was probably the best day of my life!


	13. Epilogue

7 years later

Since Brian and I got married, our relationship grew stronger and stronger, and, like in a fairytale, we lived happily ever after.   
We now have 2 kids, Jade and Andrew, and we couldn't be any happier.  
In the meanwhile, Brian is still touring with the Backstreet Boys. They make me feel very proud, and sometimes I still can't believe I married one of them!  
In the end, all I can say is that inspite of all the highs and lows in my life, I married the man of my dreams, I have 2 wonderful kids and I'm finally happy with myself and my life.  
If I've learned one lesson during these past years, it's this: Life is beautiful, so live it your own way, and don't let the haters bring you down. Never stop dreaming!


End file.
